Words Unsaid, Thoughts and Emotions Left Behind
by potterride
Summary: Different reactions were received when they saw Fred's corps lying there. Reactions pour out, like a rain cloud thundering from above. May 2, 1998 Fred's deathday-this story is in honor of Fred.


*****Disclaimer*** I do not own the death of Fred Weasley. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own everything else that seems very original in this story. :) no suing!**

**Dedication: **_**This is for a friend who I barely knew, whom I just saw in the hallways and all we did was just wave. This is for the death in your life my friend, I'm really so sorry about your brother. It touched me so much to write this. All I can is, I'm sorry for the death, I truly am. **_**This to anyone else, who can dream, laugh, cry, smile, and believe. **

_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it._

_~J.K Rowling_

George:  
>I didn't want to believe Fred died. I didn't want to look at his corpse watching it rot away, and his ghostly smile that will never fade away. Looking at my siblings crying was something that I just couldn't endure, so much sadness over my best friend. Yet somehow, I couldn't make myself cry, it was somehow betraying Fred, not mourning over his death. A year later after his death, I finally felt the pain. The pain that I had ever since Fred died. All my emotions coming out like a river; flowing smoothly down the hurtful road of life.<p>

_People are more difficult to work with than machines. An when you break a person, he can't be fixed._  
><em> ~Rick Riordan<em>

Hermione:  
>Looking at all those bodies in the Great Hall made me want to cry. People who I barely knew, fought and sacrificed their life to help save the world. I looked over at the mass of orange hair, the Weasley family's shoulders shaking slightly as they were crying over their dead son. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Fred's body. The Weasley family have been through many hardships, they have somehow mended through the problems. My mind started to swirl; thinking up ways to help the family-to help Fred. However, I knew that it can never be fixed- a broken body among all of the others in this world was never going to be repaired.<p>

_"It's just that...I just think that some things are meant to be broken. Imperfect. Chaotic. It's the universe's way of providing contrast, you know? There have to be a few holes in the road. It's how life is." _  
><em> ~Sarah Dessen the Truth About Forever<em>

Molly:  
>I repeated the soothing words over and over again; "Life's not fair." I have been told that my whole life, and today the for the first time I just want to know- why is life never fair? After all that I have done, with helping the Order and all, things never got better. Guilt washing over me as I remember that all the deaths, all accidents happened to the people who were close to me.<p>

_Like most misery, it started with apparent happiness_  
><em> ~Mark Zusak The Book Thief<em>

Ginny:  
>To any little sister out there with older brothers, I express the utter most sympathy to you. You are a very special girl to have an older brother(s), when they die it seems like the whole world ended. The worst of my life was on May 2nd 1998, Fred Weasley-my brother- died. Sadness took over my body, leaving me in a heap of tears. I was miserable, having a loving brother die in the same fight in which I was in as well. What I hate most is: how life can go on? Happiness, laughter, smiling. How can that still happen around the world? Fred, however, would like that; to always laugh and keep smiling. When him and George were born most likely there was happiness. The world starts with happiness, and after all the misery of the world, it ends with happiness.<p>

_And I discover that my castles stand_  
><em>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>  
><em> ~Coldplay Viva La Vida<em>

Unknown:  
>The magnificent castle of Hogwarts used to stand tall and proud. Looking over the seas of the world and witches and wizards flying above. After the Battle, the castle seemed like it was falling apart; falling slowly down. Every death, it seemed to lose more, gain less. I watched as people who I barely knew, risking their lives to save their beloved world and school-<em>dead<em>. Seeing Lupin's, Tonks's, and Fred's bodies around the Great Hall, was just a shock. Hogwarts seemed to be dead, not a life stirring, just all crying. 

Poem: by potterride

_Remembering_

Those memories

Those feelings

Recollect them all

Each one is special-big or small

A death or a birth

Mourn or smile

Remember each time

Every memory, so genuine, so surreal

All of them shine

In the back of our minds

One last thing from the author- this is not a story nor a poem. Just a writing piece.

I read the death of Fred once again today (April 29, 2011), those of you who don't really care much about the death of Fred, I'm not offended. In fact, this is for anyone who experienced a death, whoever cried over a real death or a fictional death. I finally figured out that life is not fair. That my dream of moving to England becoming a professional writer, has a very slim chance of working out. Basically, the one thing that really speaks to me from Fred's death, is that you need to live. Fred spent his life being happy, he had he dreams come true. He had a goal and followed through. Even though his death was so sad, it was good to know that he had a happy life. You have one life, live it right-a quote that I hear in cliche movies. Somehow even though it totally cliche, it works. All I can say, there are going to be plenty of sad moments in your life, be thankful and be happy. Smile always, laugh forever.

**A/N: Hello, this is potterride, I mean who else would it be, Tom? No, I think not. If you had any emotion, or cared about the Royal Wedding (p.s if you think the Royal Wedding was stupid- I have no rebuttal but i did like the Royal Wedding :) Please review and if you didn't get the message by now this is for Fred Weasley's death. May 2nd 1998, I don't what you think bittersweet about mourning over a fictional death! Smile and Laugh today :) (probably not though... darn the state tests!)**

**good luck with life-so gonna need it.**


End file.
